The berenstain bears and too much TV (EXPLICT)
by rachel laufer
Summary: i felt like the world needed a fanfic to parody a berenstain bears book entitled too much TV, so here it is. what if the book was crazy and brother bear did something insane? read and find out!
1. Brother gets in trouble

It was a fine day in bear country, with the birds chirping, the deer frolicking, the bunnies hopping... And the bears watching television. Brother and Sister rushed through the door. They came home from school, and snatched the sugar cookies with white frosting and chocolate sprinkles off of mama's hands so they wouldn't miss the bear stooges or nutty bear. Brother went to the living room to use the brand new color TV (that didn't have parental controls on since it was brand new), grabbed a bag of cupcake pop tarts, and grabbed the remote. The first stuff he and sister saw were a weird video of a women slapping naked Pillsbury dough boys with extra crispy Kentucky fried chicken with a huge purple bra on her tits. "I ATE THE BONES!" the woman screamed as she smacked a dough boy with her bra. Mama bear came into the room and saw the cubs watching anime girls kissing each other and licking each others pussies. "IS THAT SEXUAL?! THAT LOOKS SEXUAL!" she screamed in terror as she turned off the anime hentai. Mama spanked Brother bear with a belt, as Papa took a shit on the lawn. "STOP IT MAMA! WE DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE! STOP!" brother screamed in pain as his buttocks were all red, as well as having a rectal explosion causing him to shit every were in the room. "Go the fuck to your room, no TV, computer, I pad, I pod touch, or kindle fire! For a month!" mama said firmly as brother ran naked upstairs to his room for the rest of the night. After a week, brother was fed up but only getting more of this shit, bored with no Dora the explorer or blue's clues or Arthur, tired of taking cold showers before and after bed, and being forced to answer mama about masturbation, wet dreams, and embarrassing slangs to male and female genitalia.


	2. The murder of sister bear (TMSB)

The next day, Brother saw it was raining after he came home from school, all day. The rainy weather turned out to be his fetish, so his penis was erect. Sister was home too, so brother wanted to do the most fucked up thing he had ever done: rape her. "Wanna play barbies? Or hungry hungry hippos? Or paper dolls?" sister asked, she was bored and wanted some fun. Brother was pissed and wanted some... ...You know what... "Shut the fuck up, i don't want to play that dumb girl shit anymore. Go in my room, i have a surprise for you!" Brother said, angry but thought of a very bad decision. "Oh, wow! I love surprises! A Barbie? A american girl? A baby doll?" sister asked in her stupid smile and accent. God damn it, Brother was angry as bullshit. Sister happily skipped over to his room, not realizing brother had all the materials for raping a person. Brother said "Please pull your pants or stupid pink overalls down!" Sister was a bit scared, but she did that anyway. Brother put his fully erect penis in sister's tender young bald vagina. "OH YEAH!" Brother screamed in pleasure as he humped his cock in and out of her pussy. He did, like, 30 pumps and humps in her genitalia, and penetrated it. Then brother took his dick out, and ejaculated all over sister's crotch. Sister screamed in pain and pleasure as brother put his penis in her anus, and penetrated that as well. brother took his penis out of sister bear's asshole and shot his load in sister's mouth and all over her face. Brother bear saw her boobs and grabbed one of her nipples, making sister scream in pleasure. "AH! RAPE!" sister screamed as brother sucked the milk out of her nipples before tearing them off her chest. Brother shoved his penis in sister's MOUTH, and made her drink all his semen as he ejaculated in her mouth. Then came the killing...


	3. The Murder of Sister Bear (TMSB) part 2

Brother got out a dildo to put in sister's penetrated vagina. Brother shoved a 9-inch long dildo and humped in and out of sister bear's vagina until brother's penis was erect. "OW WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" sister screamed as brother took a massive wet shit on her tits! "BECAUSE YOU ARE A FUCKING CUNT! YOU LITTLE SLUT! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Brother screamed as his penis slapped sister on the face as he ejaculated, shooting semen everywhere across the room as his testicles wiggled. Brother got out a knife from the shed, a huge, iron knife with the numbers 666 written on the handle. "TIME TO FINISH YOU OFF YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Brother screamed in anger as he slit sister bear's throat open, with blood gushing everywhere. "YES! YES!" brother screamed in pleasure as he put his penis in sister's lifeless asshole. Sister's body went on fire because his cock's humping made friction to fuck sister to a pulp. Mama went home with the groceries, as Papa went home with the toys, wood, and all sorts of useless shit. Then...


End file.
